Ginny's Diary
by chabyll
Summary: Ginny's diary documenting her encounters with The Great Harry Potter


Dear Diary, 08/12/91

Today, I was really bored, so I stole Charlie's broom. He's not here anymore. He went to Romania to work with dragons! Well actually, I didn't really steal it. I just used it to play Quidditch against myself. Quidditch is my life's passion. By the way, today is my birthday. I'm 10 years old. That means, next year, I'm going to get my Hogwarts acceptance letter! Oh, how I want to go to Hogwarts! Ron is starting his first year soon. Omg! You have to hear this! I heard Fred and George whispering today; guess what they were talking about! I heard them say that there is this boy, his name is Harry Potter. He is The Boy Who Lived! When Voldemort tried to kill him, he survived. And now he has this awesome scar on his forehead shaped like a lightning bolt! And I hear, he's going to Hogwarts this fall. So that means, he'll be in the same year as Ron. I hope Ron becomes friends with him. Then HP will come to my house! Also, I'm going to marry him someday. You just wait and see!

Ginny

Dear Diary, 09/01/91

I saw him! I saw HP! This is what happened: We were escorting the boys onto Platform 9 and ¾, when HE comes up. I did not know it was him right away. Apparently, poor boy, he grew up with his muggle relatives and had no clue how to get onto the Platform. So he comes up to my mother, and asks her. So we entered the Platform with HP himself! I wanted to go and say hi to him, but Mum wouldn't let me He smiled at me! Ron, please become his best friend!

Ginny

Dear Diary, 09/07/91

We had an owl from Ron today. He was sorted into Gryffindor, and guess who his BFF is. That's right, it's HP! I'm going to ask Ron to tell him I say hello someday.

Ginny

Dear Diary, 06/15/92

Hi. I'm sorry I haven't written in you for a while, but since this is my HP Documentation Log, I only write when I have something to say about HP. And today, I do! I saw him again today, in King's Cross. The boys returned from Hogwarts today for the summer. Ron tells me that now they are a threesome. They have another friend. Her name is Hermione Granger, and I am told she's 'the brightest witch of her age'. Next on my To-Do-List, right under meeting HP will be to become friends with Hermione Granger, seeing as I'm going to Hogwarts next year. Yay!

Ginny

Dear Diary, 07/13/92

You'll never believe what happened! HP came to my house! Apparently, he was suffering at his Muggle relatives, so Fred, George and Ron, took Dad's Ford Anglia and magically flew it over to HP's house, and brought him over here. But it's kinda awkward… I'm sure the summer will be great, with HP around!  
Ginny

Dear Diary, 03/05/93

Hi. I'm in Hogwarts! And I'm in Gryffindor! That means I get to see HP every day in the Gryffindor Common Room. Also, I've become friends with Hermione. She's so nice! I love her! And so smart! On Valentine's Day, I sent HP a card, but that didn't turn out so well… I have this new diary, which I write in, and it writes back. The owner's name is Tom Riddle. He was a Hogwarts student many years ago. I tell him all my problems, and he answers back. Awesome!

Ginny

Dear Diary, 03/25/93

This is so weird…. Recently, I've been finding myself in places, and not knowing how I got there… Yesterday, I woke up covered in feathers. Feathers! And last week, I found myself covered in red paint, and scary words on the walls in my handwriting! What's going on?! I'm so sorry, I can't write anymore today. I have a terrible headache…

Ginny

Dear Diary, 06/02/93

Whoa! Where should I start? Recently, there have been mysterious attacks on students,. This morning, I was writing in Tom's diary, when…when… h-he came out! Next thing I know, I'm being dragged down a pipe and landing in a puddle of water. I remember a pair of bright yellow eyes, and then,…completely blank. When I came to, I was in a large room with pillars everywhere, and an enormous statue of a bearded man. As I looked around, who should I see, but Harry! He was holding a large sword with a ruby-encrusted handle, and my diary with a fang in it, and ink, almost blood, flowing out of it. When we came out of the room, Ron was there, with Professor Lockhart, looking somewhat confused, and Dumbledore's phoenix, Fawkes. He got us out of there. When we came back up, we ended up in Myrtle's bathroom. Mum and Dad were waiting in Dumbledore's office. Turns out, the one who was responsible for the attacks was the basilisk, which Harry killed. Sigh… He saved my life! HP saved my life! …Sigh….

Ginny

Dear Diary, 10/22/93

Yesterday, HP fell off his broom during Quidditch . And it broke . And he was injured. I sent him a card. I hope he likes it .

Ginny

Dear Diary, 12/24/94

Harry doesn't pay any attention to me at all . He's taking Parvati Patil to the Yule Ball. I'm going with Neville. I talked to Hermione about it. She knows Harry well enough to advise me about my conduct. She told me to date other guys, so I can feel more comfortable around him. I can't even open my mouth when he's around. So I'm going to the Ball with Neville. We'll see how it goes.

Ginny

Dear Diary, 11/17/95

I'm the new Gryffindor Seeker! Yay Quidditch! But that's only because Harry got a lifetime Quidditch ban from Umbridge, for 'verbally abusing' Malfoy. Oh com'n. About time someone put that arrogant Slytherin bully in his place. So I'm subbing for Harry. At least for now. We all know that not a single DADA teacher has survived the year.

Ginny

Dear Diary, 12/02/95

The Trio, well Hermione actually, has decided to start an Umbridge-Resistance Club, with Harry at its head. It's called 'Dumbledore's Army'. Guess who's joining. He'll be teaching us all sorts of spells and stuff we don't learn in class. I'm with Michael Corner now, he's a Ravenclaw. So he's coming too. Harry has this new girlfriend. Her name's Cho Chang, also a Ravenclaw. I'm starting to despair that he'll never like me…

Ginny

Dear Diary, 12/26/95

The strangest thing has happened over the weekend. On Wednesday night, Harry had this creepy dream that he was a snake that attacked my father in the Ministry. We all come to Dumbledore's office, me, Ron, Fred, George, and of course, Harry, to find out that my dad really has been attacked by a snake in the Ministry, and is in critical condition . He actually was discharged from the hospital yesterday. Now Harry thinks that he's being possessed by Voldemort and doesn't want to talk to anybody. This is stupid, because I am the only one of his friends who's actually been possessed and I can actually tell him what it feels like. So in the end, he wasn't possessed. But it took a visit from Hermione and some careful prodding from me to reveal the truth. Mum can't stop falling all over him. She's just so grateful.

Ginny

Dear Diary, 05/30/96

While taking his OWLs, Harry had a vision that Voldemort had captured Sirius, Harry's godfather, and was torturing him in the Department of Mysteries. Always the hero, Harry decided to go there and save his godfather. So Luna, Neville, Ron, and I distracted Umbridge while Harry and Hermione went to check on Sirius through Umbridge's fireplace. They were caught, and so were we. Just as Umbridge was about to crucio Harry, Hermione distracted her by proclaiming that Dumbledore had a secret weapon hidden in the Forbidden Forest, and that they would like to show it to her. Harry and Hermione led her in to the Forest, where she was carried away by centaurs. Left in the office, we managed to free ourselves from our Slytherin captors, and joined H&H in the Forest, from where we flew to the Ministry on thestrals. At the end of the day, skipping all the details, Voldemort reappeared, Sirius was killed (poor Harry), and I broke my ankle. We all ended up in the hospital wing and were awarded fifty points each for our heroic actions. Harry's inconsolable. I'm with Dean Thomas now, btw. I broke up with Michael cuz he's a loser.

Ginny

Dear Diary, 07/02/96

Last night, Dumbledore brought Harry to our house. He'll be spending the summer with us, as he does every year. I actually see no point in continuing this Log, as our relationship doesn't seem like it's progressing at all. We're on friendly terms at this point. Hermione's also here. I'm starting to suspect she has a thing for Ron. Whatever. At least her presence is a comfort. Why, you ask? I haven't told you yet, have I? Well, Bill is getting married! To Fleur Delacour. That chick from the Triwizard Tournament.. She's a… cow! Mum hates her. She would much rather Bill be in love with Tonks, but I think the battle has been lost from the very beginning. They glare at each other at every opportunity. I also don't like her that much. Neither does Hermione, for that matter.

Ginny

Dear Diary, 09/15/96

You'll never guess! Harry's the new Quidditch Captain, and we had tryouts yesterday! I'm the new Chaser, with Katie Bell and Demelza Robbins, and Ron's the new Keeper. Honestly, I don't think he plays that well, but, listen,. Harry's in charge, he can do whatever he wants. Oh! On the 'Express', I was "caught" aiming the Bat-Bogey Hex at someone, and was invited to the private car of the new Potions Master, along with others. His name is Professor Horace Slughorn, he taught at Hogwarts before Snape, and he likes to surround himself with exceptional students with important connections. I was only invited because he liked the way I shot the Hex. Harry was also there, so was Neville, because of the incident at the Ministry. There were a few others, such as the nephew of the inventor of the Wolfsbane Potion, and other such nonsense. Completely ridiculous. To be honored because you've been marked as the only opponent capable of defeating the Dark Lord and because you have a fancy scar on your forehead is insane!

Ginny

Dear Diary, 11/14/96

I had an awkward moment the other day. It was right after Quidditch practice. I must say, things are going well this year. Anyway, Ron flew horribly. He has major problems with his nerves. I forgot to tell you! Katie has been cursed with an enchanted locket, and now she's in St. Mungo's until she gets better. So instead, Dean is the new Chaser till Katie returns. So it was right after Quidditch, when things got a little steamy between us two. We went to a secret staircase, when who should chance upon us, but Ron and Harry! Ron was livid! I let Dean go and dealt with Ron myself. He has been trying to hint to me that I've been sifting through boyfriends too fast. Well too bad on him. Harry looked perplexed. I don't blame him. I'm starting to suspect he is rethinking his feelings for Ginny Weasley. We'll see what happens.

Ginny

Dear Diary, 05/23/97

Tragedy! Two days ago, Harry cast a new spell that he read out in a book somewhere. It's called Sectumsempra. It happened while he and Malfoy were dueling in Myrtle's bathroom. ?. He cast it at Malfoy, whose chest, it seems, was slashed open. Apparently, Snape heard Myrtle screaming and came in to see what was going on. He comes in and sees a half-dead Malfoy sitting in a puddle of bloody water and Harry cowering in the corner. Obviously, Snape punished Harry severely. Lol. It's actually not that funny. Now, Harry has to sit in detention every Saturday, doing work for Snape. What can be worse but the fact that this coming Saturday is the final match of the season. Gryffindor-Ravenclaw. What will Gryffindor do without their trusty seeker-captain? It seems I'll have to play for Seeker. Against Cho Chang. Ewww!

Ginny

Dear Diary, 05/27/97

Oh! I'm so happy! We're dating officially! What's more, Gryffindor won! I would've never believed this could happen! Three Dementor attacks this week, and Romilda Vane only has one question to ask me: Is it true that Harry has a hippogriff tattooed across his chest? First of all, how am I supposed to know, and second of all, pretending that I do I know, I told her that he has a Hungarian Horntail there. Much more macho! I also told her that Ron has a tattoo of a Pygmy Puff. But I didn't say where .

Ginny

Dear Diary, 06/18/97

No! No! No! This can't be! Dumbledore is dead! And Snape is the one that killed him! And Harry was with him to the last! It's too long to explain. Death Eaters attacked while they were away, but luckily, Harry left us some of his Felix Felicius. So we fought them off. And then they shot a Dark Mark into the sky in order to coax Dumbledore into the castle grounds. And then they killed him! And Bill was bitten by Fenrir Greyback, but Madam Pomfrey says he'll be ok. But he's all scarred up. And the worst is, Fleur still wants to marry him. You'd think she'd drop him now that he's scarred. But now, she and Mum are inseparable. Mum is so grateful that she will still have Bill. And Tonks and Lupin are getting married! And… Oh! I'm too overwhelmed to write now.

Ginny

Dear Diary, 06/23/97

I don't know if I can write now. I'm so upset! I don't know if life will ever be the same again. Today was Dumbledore's funeral. Harry got this weird idea into his head that if he keeps near me, Voldemort will use me as a weapon to get to him, just like he did before. But you know what, I don't care! So officially, we're not together anymore, but I am not so sure about that. It's not that he decided this because of personal feelings, but because of his concern for me…He, Ron, and Hermione are planning to go "camping" soon. But I am afraid their grandiose plans will be delayed for a day or two. Bill's wedding. I hope Harry will be there too, b/c otherwise, if Voldemort comes to kill him (please, please don't), he will have nothing to do, as Mum will already have killed him. ;)  
Ginny

Dear Diary, 07/29/97

Last night, Harry came to our house. He and the Order flew here using secret tactics, but were attacked on the way here. So, Mad-Eye is dead and Snape sectumsempraed off George's ear. Yea, his ear! He's all jokey about it, though. George, that is. At least now, we can tell the twins apart. Oh, I forgot to tell you, Tonks and Lupin are married now! So happy. And Bill's wedding is in three days, the Delacours are coming tomorrow and Harry's birthday is the day before the wedding. He'll be seventeen! Now he can do whatever magic he wants. I need to give him something, of course without Ron's knowledge. It has to be something he can take on his top-secret mission. Even Mum hasn't been able to squeeze it out of those three

Ginny

Dear Diary, 07/31/97

Happy Birthday Harry! I gave him my present. He loved it, although our present ceremony was interrupted by a very concerned older brother. He thinks we've broken up. That's old news, though. Well, happy birthday to him. Tomorrows the wedding! So excited, although Gabrielle Delacour has been making eyes at Harry. Weird…

Ginny

Dear Diary, 08/02/97

Oh no! Death Eaters crashed the wedding! Harry, Ron, and Hermione escaped even before they got there. We were alerted by Kingsley's Patronus, and it told us that Scrimengour was dead. Just then, the Death Eaters came. No one was injured, but the material damage was extensive. It will take months to fix the back wall of the house. Bill and Fleur escaped and are on their honeymoon, while the rest of the family is going crazy! Most of the guests managed to escape. And now, Harry, Ron, and Hermione are gone without a trace. Luckily, Hermione was resourceful enough to pack all the needed belongings into her handbag, including a tent that once belonged to Dad's colleague, Perkins. Good luck to them. Guys, please be safe, and come back soon.

Ginny

Dear Diary, 10/12/97

Oh! Is school ever horrible. I never thought I would hate Hogwarts so much. What with Snape as Headmaster, Death Eaters teaching us Muggle Studies and Dark Arts (note: Dark Arts), and the Trio gone, how could it get any worse? They do an official check if there are any Mudbloods, and don't accept them to the school. There is no Quidditch either. The Death Eaters think that if we get to comradely, we will rebel against them. Luna, Neville, and I have tried to reestablish the DA, but so far, all our attempts have failed, although we never give up hope. Very soon, we might do something quite reckless. There has been bad news at home. Dad is on probation, for being a Traitor. Fred and George's store was boarded up. What will they do now? I don't plan to come back after the holidays.

Ginny

Dear Diary, 12/10/97

I hate Snape! Remember I told you that we had some reckless act up our sleeve? Well, last night, we put our plan into action. I happen to know that Gryffindor's Sword is one of the things that Harry needs to defeat Voldemort. It also happens to be that said sword is, or was, in the Headmaster's office. Luna, Neville, and I crept out last night after curfew to go steal the sword. We were already near the stairway, when we are caught by that Death Eater, Alecto Carrow. She immediately alerted Snape, while we stood petrified in the corner. We were punished severely. Or so they thought. We were to take a tour of the Forbidden Forest, but Hagrid was leading us, so it was actually quite fun. He kept spouting general curses in the direction of Snape, but firmly acknowledged our act of bravery. McGonagall took away 30 points from each of us, but I like to think that I saw a smile under her outwardly grim appearance. I will not come back after the holidays.

Ginny

Dear Diary, 12/24/97

I'm home! I'm home, and I'm never going back! I'm finished with Hogwarts and Snape! On the way home, on the Express, Death Eaters attacked, and snatched Luna off b/c of her father and the Quibbler. I'm so worried for her. Nobody knows where she is right now. Anyway, Ron is also home. Seems he chickened out. That boy! Seriously! He got mad at Harry b/c they all thought he has a plan. But apparently, he doesn't. So they had a little fight, and Ron left. Just like that! I feel so bad for Hermione b/c she's in the middle of all this and it's kind of awkward for her. And for Harry, that his best mate left him, and now it's just him and Hermione I hope nothing bad happens to them. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to exchange a few pleasant words with my ginger-haired brother.

Ginny

Dear Diary, 12/26/97

Ron left. He probably went to find Harry and Hermione.

Ginny

Dear Diary, 05/01/98

Lupin and Tonks have a son! I heard he has blue hair! Harry was appointed godfather. Interesting. Still no news from those three. Wait, I have to go. I hear Fred calling. Must be urgent. Talk to you soon!

Ginny

Dear Diary, 05/02/98

Fred is dead! He was killed in the Battle of Hogwarts. I don't know what to think! This is the biggest tragedy ever! Fred! He was the life of every party! Fred, so full of life! But alas, Voldemort is also dead! Just hours ago! Such a long story! Fred was calling me b/c Hermione had alerted them that they were in Hogwarts, and needed help. Voldemort was on the way. When we got there, we ended up in the Room of Requirement. Harry and Ron were there too. Baisically, the fighting started, and even Percy arrived. And then, before we knew it, Fred had been killed, so had Lupin and Tonks, and tens of others. Voldemort planned to kill Harry. He almost did, actually, but Harry didn't die. Yup, that's the Boy Who Lived for you. And then, Voldemort was dead. Harry killed him. Kingsley is the new Minister of Magic, and the world is apparently back to normal. Except that Fred is not with us anymore.

Ginny

Dear Diary, 09/03/98

Hogwarts is open again, and I'm back to do my seventh year, b/c Professor McGonagall is the new Headmistress. What a change! And also, the best part is that Hermione came back with me. Ever studious, she will finish her seventh year. Harry and Ron decided not to come, even though we tried convincing them. Ron is helping George in his shop, and Harry went to train for the Aurors. I'm sure he won't have to take to many tests, after what happened in May. He said he'll write every week. I already got one this morning. Says he's working hard in the Ministry. Good luck! By the way, I'm the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain! We're going to have the best team! I'll ask Harry for help if I need any. After all, he was Captain 2 years ago. Ok. I have to go. Professor McGonagall will be meeting with us about our NEWTs. Hermione, don't let me down.

Ginny

Dear Diary, 10/25/98

Hey. Everything is going great! Quidditch is amazing. We have the best team. I'm Seeker, b/c I already subbed for Harry a few times, and a Seeker like him they won't get for a long time, if ever. We already won our first match of the year! Gryffindor-Hufflepuff. Had a letter from Harry today. He is now a full-fledged Auror! And one of the top ones, if I must say. I wouldn't be surprised if he was promoted to Head someday. Ron is thinking about joining the Aurors too. Oh, right! I totally forgot! George is getting married! You'll never believe to whom! Angelina Johnson! She was Fred's girlfriend, but lately, she and George have been getting close. The wedding will be over the winter holidays, and I'll be bridesmaid, with Hermione. This will be my 2nd to last time. Three times a bridesmaid, never a bride .

Ginny

Dear Diary, 12/27/98

The wedding was beautiful. Now George and Angelina are off on their honeymoon to Scotland. School is great. NEWTs are getting closer. Hermione and I are officially study buddies, and have started studying already. Quidditch is great. We have won every game so far! Harry is really proud. He has to come and watch us play, but he's really busy. Now that George is on his honeymoon, Ron will have to manage the store on his own. Some fun! I wish I could work in that store some day.

Ginny

Dear Diary, 06/05/99

The NEWTs are finished! I am finished with Hogwarts forever and will never have to hear about it again, until it's time to send Mini-Ginny off to boarding school. Lol.!Hermione has really been helping me a lot. I'm sure I wouldn't have passed all my exams without her! We won the Quidditch Cup! I'm so proud of us! Harry did come to watch Gryffindor-Slytherin, which we lost, but that was only because Jimmy Peaks was in the hospital wing with a broken leg. I hope Harry was not disappointed. We won the other game, after all. He had a grand old time seeing Hermione after a while, and gave us regards from Ron, which we of course returned. Especially Hermione…..

Ginny

Dear Diary, 07/14/99

Just got my job confirmed! So excited! I will be playing for the Holyhead Harpies! Gwenog Jones, here I come!

Ginny

Dear Diary, 08/28/99

Quidditch is amazing! I absolutely love it! Gwenog is an amazing Captain! So bubbly and lively, and not at all like I imagined her. Although, she does seem to be dropping hints about retirement. I'm the Seeker. We have practices every Sunday, and our first game will be next month, against Puddlemere United. Oliver Wood… Harry helped me with the basics a few times, even though I did pretty well in school, but he taught me quite a few things I have never known before. He's a really good teacher, by the way. We've been flying around in the field next to the Burrow. I now know how to fly upside down, and do a lot of other cool stuff. Oh! I totally forgot to tell you! I'm with Katie Bell! Nice to see old friends again!

Ginny

Dear Diary, 05/02/00

I am an aunt! For the very first time! And a godmother! Bill and Fleur had a baby girl this morning. They are naming her Victiore, in honor of the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. So happy!

Ginny

Dear Diary 01/17/01

AAHHH! I'm so excited! RON AND HERMIONE ARE GETTING MARRIED! I don't even know what to think! I can't believe it! I always loved Hermione like a sister, and now she really will be. What's more, Mum is used to her already, so there won't be any of the problems that we had with Fleur. They are on very good terms, actually. Their wedding will be in April, that's a long time. This will be my last time as bridesmaid!

Ginny

Dear Diary, 04/23/01

The wedding was amazing! The newlyweds are off to Godric's Hollow for their honeymoon. Honestly, that would never have been my first choice, but Hermione apparently fell in love with that place, so that's where they went. Harry's been depressed and lonely lately. He can't get used to the fact that his best friends are married and have begun their own life. So we sat down and had a little chat the other day, and decided that he should come and spend the summer holidays. I'm sure that if not for the Ministry, Harry would've been sitting in his room right now, not wishing to talk to anyone. He's quite occupied over there. I should really get him to play for us, and he should talk to my mother. Mum's wonderful at cheering people up!

Ginny

Dear Diary, 12/13/01

Life's okay. Nothing special going on. Ron and Hermione are setting up house in London. We get to see them often. George had a son. They named him Fred, it must be awkward for Angelina… Harry got over his depression once Ron and Hermione came back. He's all spirits now, even helping Ron run the shop in his free 's training for Magical Law Enforcement. She's also doing great in keeping house. I never thought of her as the type, but she's come through. With the help of Mum, of course.

Ginny

Dear Diary, 03/26/02

I'm so excited! Well, sort of. You see, Gwenog has finally retired. She's been the Captain for over ten years, and now, guess who they appointed as her replacement? Wait…. Me! I am now officially the Quidditch Captain of the Holyhead Harpies! Me, Ginny Weasley! Everyone is really proud. I can't really write right now. I have to get ready for the celebration. It's at Ron's. So excited! First practice session is tomorrow!

Ginny

Dear Diary, 08/13/01

Alright. Everything one at a time. Just relax. Ok. Today, well maybe yesterday, actually it's already passed midnight. So yesterday, was probably the best birthday I've ever had, and probably will ever have, even better than the day I got my Hogwarts letter. It started out as an ordinary day. I even imagined at first that everyone had forgotten my birthday, what with Dad's promotion, but I was wrong. I went to visit Hermione. Since it was a Sunday, both she and Ron were home, so we had a little get-together. I haven't been to see them in a while. The entire time, they were acting very strangely. Ron would just stare at me for long periods of time, examining my face, and Hermione would break into excited giggles every five minutes or so, and when asked what was so funny, would just blush and change the subject. Finally, I broke down and couldn't take it anymore. I turned to Ron and demanded that he tell me what was going on. After a few eye-to-eye exchanges with Hermione, and her giggling even more excitedly, he just changed the subject. Ugh! They knew something, and I had to find out what it was. So I went home. As I stepped in the door, I was greeted with a bouquet of enchanted roses accompanied by a card form Harry asking me to meet him in Diagon Alley at seven. Intrigued. Anyway, turns out no one had really forgotten my birthday, and I had an amazing surprise party. At seven, I Apparated to Diagon, to meet Harry. He looked very smug, and slightly nervous. Okay… everything was fine until we were about to leave, when he asked me if I would marry him. I can't even describe the emotions that I experienced right then. This was the day I had been waiting for ever since I was ten years old! So, WE ARE GETTING MARRIED! I'M SO EXCITED! I CANT EVEN BELIEVE I HAD THE PATEINCE TO WRITE THAT WHOLE BACKSTORY! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Ginny

Dear Diary, 08/20/01

The wedding will be in a year from yesterday ! I'm so happy, but I still don't get why we have to wait that long. Maybe it's because we have to get Mum used to the fact. Before every wedding, she gets so jumpy and nervous and everyone is automatically in her way.. Also, I have to give my resignation to the team. It requires so much effort on my part, especially when you're Captain. I'm hardly ever home, and when I am home, I sit up till really late figuring out practice routines. Even though now, Harry will be around 24/7 (he's also really busy) to help me, you can't really run a house and raise a family like that. I was offered the position of Quidditch Correspondent to the Daily Prophet. Sounds good, and I can work from home, in Godric's Hollow! We will be living in Harry's parents' house. It's in shambles right now, but it will be fixed up in time.

Ginny  
P.S. It almost seems inappropriate now that I'm moving on in life to still have that signature, so I'm  
changing it to Ginny.

Dear Diary, 02/14/02

The preperations are going well. Mum is on the verge of a nervous breakdown, even though there is still quite some time left until the anticipated event. I've decided that I will stay with the team for now. There 2 more games before the wedding. I've invited my whole team. Really excited! We got the house started. It's making progress. We are planning to go to Scotland for the honeymoon. I'm so excited. I also have been taking housekeeping lessons from my dear friend and sister-in-law, Hermione. She's amazing! She's very good at keeping house and all. Can't wait to try out all those fancy spells. I actually did try a few. Mum let me cook supper two nights ago. The result was that we ended up eating at George's. Poor Harry will have to forgive me if I burn anything within the first year of our marriage. But I will learn, eventually. Maybe when I'm forty or so. Lol

Ginny

Dear Diary, 08/20/03

Hello everyone, my name is Ginny Potter. I'm sorry I haven't written in a long time, but things have been so crazy around here, if you know what I mean. You know, getting married and all. Today was my first full day married! I like it so far. Scotland is beautiful! And Harry is such a wonderful husband. So far, at least. The wedding was beautiful! Mum did not have a nervous breakdown, but Hermione did. She just kept bawling the entire time. I guess she's happy, or I hope so. The house is finished, and when we come back in two weeks, we'll move in straightaway. I haven't had to cook anything yet, which is good, because we wouldn't want these first few days spoiled by burnt suppers, but my Moment of Truth will come soon. Harry, beware!

Ginny

Dear Diary, 09/19/03

We're back! Our living quarters are gorgeous. It's supposedly just like it was when Lily and James lived here. We figured out where Harry's room was easily, because when we first came to see the house when it was still a pile of rubble, the room all the way in the back had its wall hanging by hinges. This was apparently where Voldemort was reduced to his ghosty state and where Harry got his scar. I wonder if he remembers anything from then. The Moment of truth will be tonight, in two hours, actually. I've been practicing during the honeymoon, and so far, everything turned out well. I also learned how to do laundry, and iron with the flick of my wand. Can't wait to try it out. Wish me good luck!

Ginny

Dear Diary, 12/06/03

Housekeeping is fun, but it can get a little dull at times. But I get to get out when we have practice, once a week. We've had Ron and Hermione over a couple of times. The Sidekick has become an Auror, and doing pretty well, to the entire family's complete astonishment.. Hermione is managing as ever. She's training for Magical Law Enforcement. She loves it. She taught me a few neat cleaning spells, which were a little difficult. But then again, Hermione was always the first to master everything, even in school. So it's no surprise that she adapted well. I remember during a certain DA meeting, we were learning the Disillusionment Charm. She was the first one that got it, while the rest of us had to keep practicing for another hour. Ugh! Why does she have to be so smart!?

Ginny

Dear Diary, 02/13/04

AHHHHHHHH! I'm so happy and excited and every other positive emotion out there plus more! Oh, and nervous, and a little bit scared. And that's it. Why, you ask? Well, you are going to be one of the first to know. You and Harry. No one else. Not even Mum or Dad or Hermione or anyone. Though, I think, Mum will be next. I can't even picture her reaction. She will be in such a good mood, all the way until the baby is born. I hope you heard that, b/c I'm not going to say it again because I'm just too overwhelmed and excited to think! This is the fulfillment of all the hopes and dreams I had ever since I was about 13! Victiore will have a godbrother or sister, and so will Teddy Lupin, Harry's godson. It's time to start thinking about Hogwarts again, only this time, it won't be me doing the homework or studying for those exams. Come to think of it, I never even took my OWLs. Oh well. My child will have to take double OWLs, because his/her mother never took hers, and double NEWTS, because his/her father never took his either. Just kidding! Harry is so excited. He's happier than I've seen him in a while. With good reason! We already decided on the name. if it's a boy, he will be James and if it's a girl, she will be Lily. By the way, I should give in my resignation tomorrow. I'll play for another month, or so, until the going gets rough. There will be whispers and rumors, but I don't care. I'm too happy to care about anything!

Ginny

Dear Diary, 03/15/04

I feel worse and worse every day. I'm exhausted from everything, even burning supper. Lol. Just joking! Anyway, I told Mum right after I wrote my entry, and let's just say, that right now, as I write, she's still in a sort of dreamy haze. She hasn't done anything this past month. She practically slept over every single night. Poor Dad! He was also extremely happy, but he's having it hard with Mum the way she is right now. I should warn him that he might have to put up with this for the next nine months. And Mum! I think I've had enough of her. She doesn't let me do anything. Not one single wand flick. "You mustn't tire yourself out, Ginevra. It's not good for the baby, you just trust me. I had seven of them." Ugh! She just keeps muttering; "My little girl. My Ginny. A mother!". Poor Harry! He must be getting sick of her. As much as he loves her, which I'm sure is a lot. He pulled me into his office one night, after a particularly loud outburst from her, berated me for not kicking her out, and declared that if this was going to happen every time, we would not be having anymore children! Wow! Some temper that boy has! To tell you the truth, Harry James Potter was never distinguished by his favorable disposition. And I don't really mind, as long as it doesn't get out of control. He'll have to be careful, that one, for the next little while, because I don't think I'll be tolerant of anything for a long time. Hermione was, and still is, on cloud nine. I'm glad she's such a good friend, feeling so elated for us, through her own misery. They've been trying for a long time, and so far, nothing's worked. But they never give up hope. They're both not like that. I'm surprised at my older brother! Who knew Ron could be such tough nut. He's so supportive and always so optimistic. He's really matured into a strong young man from that thoughtless teenager he once was. I have to go now. Mum's shouting at me to get back into bed, or else she'll have my head, and that really really won't be good for the baby .

Ginny

Dear Diary, 07/25/04

I'm officially Quidditch Correspondent for the Daily Prophet! That's how I keep myself busy because my mother has personally employed herself with spying on our house, making sure that I don't step even one toe outside. This is ridiculous! We go to great measures to withstand her attempts at keeping me inside. Yesterday, Harry even lent me his Invisibility Cloak so I could sneak outside to do some shopping in Diagon, and to submit my report. The only problem was, that I had to wait until he came home so I could get inside the house. Mum could never ignore the front door randomly opening and closing. So yea, it was an adventure. It's good to be outside again.

Ginny

Dear Diary, 10/24/04

WE HAVE A SON! James Sirius Potter was born yesterday at 8: 30 pm. He's tiny and wrinkly with dark, really dark fuzz on his little head. Looks just like his father. I'm so happy! Harry just won't stop falling all over this boy. He loves him probably more than any father could love his son. He never had a proper family, after all. He holds the boy for hours and hours and just won't let go. You can just feel the love and affection emanating from him when his son is in his hands. It's so nice to watch. James is going to be one pampered little boy. He hardly ever cries though. Very well behaved. Ron and Hermione are the godparents. They were ecstatic when we told them. I can see how Hermione longs to have a child of her own when she holds the baby. She really would be a wonderful mother. The moment _my_ mother laid eyes on her newest grandson, she was taken. She adores him, and won't stop smothering him with kisses. Dad also, but he's a bit more guarded with his emotions. Mum keeps congratulating us, and hugs and kisses and pets Harry on the cheek at every opportunity she gets, while I have to suffer his uncomfortable glances. Yes, he too is extremely annoyed at her. I'm starting to think he'll never let her into our house again. Why, she might steal his precious James! By the way, Mum never found out about my invisible escapades, but look, the baby turned out fine. Even she can't tear her eyes away from him.

Ginny

Dear Diary, 02/28/05

James is growing every day. He already smiles, and knows how to turn over. Harry and I just sit and watch him for hours laying on the floor, and trying to make sounds that will eventually turn into words. He's very quiet. Everyone says that the first few months are the hardest, but I've had a full night's sleep almost every night since he was born. That's almost four months ago! Mum comes over and babysits every day, even though there is no need, as I'm home all the time. I guess she can't be away from her adorable grandson for more than 24 hours. Every time she comes, she brings another outfit. My son will soon have more clothes than I do, and believe me, I have a lot. But never fear, for tomorrow is decluttering day. Hermione is employed to distract Mum, while Harry and I sift through our son's immense wardrobe, and trash all the things we don't like. Harry used to be a great one for keeping random artifacts, but he is thankfully cured now. I'm surprised at my own standard of cleanliness. You should've seen the contents of his Hogwarts suitcase. Owl feathers, broken quills, shattered pieces of the mirror Sirius gave him, etc… That was trashed the moment he stepped out of Hogwarts, I convinced him to throw it away. The only problem is, he won't let me in to his office at work. Says I would never speak to him again if I knew what it looked like. I'm sure I wouldn't. Ok. Have to go. The baby's hungry .

Ginny

Dear Diary, 03/09/05

Ron and Hermione are going to have a baby! To say ecstatic would be an understatement. I don't know if there s any word to describe their happiness! Hermione won't stop crying. Yesterday, Ron asked Harry at work if they can come over that night. So he and Hermione came over. I thought something was strange, because they never acted like this. They were both shining. They sat us down and told us their news. It's a good thing I'd just given James to Harry, because the moment the impact of their revelation hit me, well, you can imagine my reaction. We were the first ones they told. They didn't even tell my parents, or her parents yet. So honored! I'm glad Hermione won't have to go through what I went through, because Mum doesn't have nearly a much authority over her than she does over me. Harry just walks around in a daze. He's really happy for them. I guess having a child yourself is very different from knowing that your best friend, the one you grew up with and did everything together with, will be a father. Last night, Hermione kept cuddling James the entire time, and would not let go. James is really big now. He knows how to stand up, and always knows exactly what he wants. When we moved in, Harry and I went through his parent's things, those that were still intact, and found many pictures of the three of them. Harry was a really cute kid, and I have to say that James Jr. looks exactly like him, but with blue eyes. We also found a couple of pictures of little Harry riding a mini-broomstick. Guess what James is getting for his first birthday!

Ginny

Dear Diary, 05/19/05

Today was a very interesting day. Well, at least half of it was. Harry had just returned from work, and we were relaxing in the living room, when we heard a knock on the door.


End file.
